Syndicate
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Someone has begun to leak the names of major agents who are under cover. Mycroft enlists Sherlock for help. But Sherlock isn't enlisted to catch the mole. His job is to find the woman who can. his job is to find the infamous Renee Ladone, a major figure head in the crime world and an associate of Mycroft. But this task ignites a series of events, pushing everyone to their limits.


The door to the interrogation room opened and a young woman with her black hair in a bob cut walked in. She wore a pinstrip skirt and matching blazer with a crisp white shirt underneath. The woman's clothes looked untoutched and immaculate. Her shoes were simple black kitten heels. In her hands was a file. She looked at the man sitting at the table and closed the door, locking it.

She watched his body language as she approached the table and set the file down. He didn't seem to care she locked it, but he noticed her action. She pulled the chair out, sat, crossed one leg over the other and fold her hands, resting them on the table.

"Mr. Montgomery, my name is Renee Ladone. I am here to ask you a series of questions and you are here to answer them." She spoke simply and tapped the file. "This file is a list of your recent excursions. You and I both know this list is not complete. You are going to tell me the rest of it and the names of those involved." She stated firmly.

The man across from Renee gave her a slimy grin. He had cuts and bruises all over him and scruff growing in. He needed to shave and clean up. He was a mess.

"What's a fine lookin' girl like you doin' workin' for these stuffs?" He asked her as he leaned back in his chair, his hands were handcuffed to the table. "Why don't you come over here and take a ride. First ride's free." He told her and made a kissing face at her. The man was from a Columbian drug cartel that Renee had not worked with so he didn't know who he was talking to. She sighed through her nose. He had no idea just who he was talking to. Renee closed the file and leaned back in her chair. She tilted her head.

"I take it you do not know who I am." She said and reached into her coat. She pulled out a revolver and the man across from her started laughing. She raised her eyebrows. "Is something funny?"

"Ah, you and you cops. All the same. You ain't gonna shoot me, baby." He laughed at her. She leaned on the table and aimed it at him. Renee pulled back the hammer and the clicking the man stopped laughing. He seemed less sure of himself. "You can't shoot me, you're a cop." He offered, trying to gain back some confidence. She fired and a bullet whizzed past his head and buried itself in the wall behind him. The man jumped and started yelling. He stood and tried to get away from her. He was tugging on the handcuffs that were hooked into the table. "You crazy, bitch! You crazy!"

Renee stood and slowly made her way around. She grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back into his seat.

"Sit down, Mr. Montgomery." She told him firmly and sat on the table. She crossed her legs again and held the revolver up infront of her, inspecting it closely. "First question," she said as she opened the chamber, "are you a betting man, Mr. Montgomery?"

"Pleasure doing business, Mr. Holmes." Renee said as she was handed and envelope by the man who leaned against his desk in front of her. He gave her a polite smile.

"I hope our original agreement still stands." He tells her, eyeing the woman, trying to get something more than he already has. There was nothing to indicate deceit, but with her, that didn't mean anything. She smiled politely back.

"Oh, of course, sir. You know I enjoy our business too much to compromise it." She told him sweetly. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"And I am supposed to take your word for it?" He asked her. She laughed softly.

"Of course not!" She said and stood, straightening her jacket. "I'm a criminal*" she said with mirth in her voice. Mycroft allowed a snort of amusement and stuck out his hand. They shook hands and Renee left his office. Mycroft's phone began to buzz with an alert. He looked at it and nearly dropped the phone at the information he just received.

Hours later, his assistant walked in and handed him a file, briefly explaining what was going on. Now the man had another issue to handle. Perhaps Renee would like the challenge.

John sat on his computer while Sherlock burned something in the kitchen. John had off that day and decided to spend some time at Sherlock's flat while Mary worked. She would be joining them later for dinner. Moriarty had been worryingly quiet the past few months and the only lead they had was found dead in the Thames river a few weeks prior. It was frustrating for everyone involved. They had no option but to wait for another lead.

The two took on cases to pass the time but that evening, they had nothing going on and John had suggested the three go for dinner. Sherlock reluctantly agreed.

These plans were foiled when Mycroft entered the flat and walked up the steps. John just looked at the man, slightly surprised to see him with such a sour look on his face. Usually, he makes that face after dealing with Sherlock.

"Hello, Dr. Watson." Mycroft greeted.

"Not interested, Mycroft. Go away." Sherlock called from the kitchen. Mycroft turned slowly. He sighed through his nose. It was a long day and he just wanted to go home and rest. Maybe have a slice of cake.

"Sherlock, this case is not an option. The person I usually call for assistance is currently unavailable. We have a mole in a specific branch of our government. They are leaking information about our agents who are in the field." He began explaining but Sherlock stopped him.

"Not our area, Mycroft. Not our problem." Sherlock stated simply. He really wanted nothing to do with politics or his brother. The combination was horrible.

"Dear brother," Mycroft said, almost laughing. "I don't need you to find the mole, no. I need you to find my associate." He said. That caught Sherlock's attention a bit. "Her name is Renee Ladone. I am unable to reach her and I do not have the time or resources to hunt her down. We have bigger issues to handle at the moment. I won't bother giving you a photo. It won't help." Mycroft stated.

"We haven't decided if we'll take it." John interjected, drawing Mycroft's attention to him. "We have plans of our own, Mycroft." Sherlock had made his way over to his brother and Mycroft would have jumped at the sudden advancement if he didn't expect it.

"Renee Ladone? She works with you?" Sherlock asked, slightly jealous. Mycroft smirked.

"Sometimes. She just finished a task and we need her again. She is difficult to get a hold of so I am sending you after her. Good luck, brother. You will need it." Mycroft said as he departed.

"Sherlock, who is-"

"John, call Mary, tell her what we are doing. I will explain on the way. I have a feeling Mary will be of assistance on this hunt." Sherlock ordered and retreated to his room, finally, something interesting. He could hear John sigh in the other room.

Renee was finally returning to her flat. It was late in the evening and she was not very sober. She giggled when she swayed and stumbled. Some gropey man had tried to get her in a car, until she pulled out her gun. He froze and left her alone.

She wandered around, trying to get home. By the time she made it, she was beginning to sober up. That wouldn't do. She would have to break open a bottle of something when she got in. When Renee tested her door to see if it was locked, the door swung open easily. Someone had gotten in. She grabbed her gun tightly and slowly made her way inside.

Everything was still a bit wobbly, but she would be able to handle a few lower criminals, depending on how many there were. She crept up the stairs and saw no one in her small sitting room. The door to her bedroom was open and she saw no one there as well. That meant they were in the kitchen.

Renee tightened her grip on her gun, not her revolver but her gun, and spun around the corner, aiming it at one of the two people in the kitchen. They were two men. One was tall and lanky while the other was shorter and had blond hair.

"The fuck are you doing in my home?" She asked in an American accent. The taller man simply smiled at her and she heard a creak in the floor boards behind her. Renee spun to be met with a fist to the face. She fell to the floor. Due to the alcohol and the strength behind that hit, Renee had to stay on the ground for a few minutes and try to blink away the blury vision. She swore loudly. Someone took her gun from her and she let them. "Why did you do that?" Renee yelled from the floor.

Mary, the person who punched her, knelt beside her with a small smile.

"Well, what do you expect when you hold a gun to my husband and our friend." Mary said teasingly. Renee blinked up at her.

"You? Married?" Renee asked. Mary smiled and nodded. She straightened and stuck out a hand to Renee. Renee took it and was helped to her feet. The two men were standing and watching, waiting for introductions.

"Yes. I left the business years ago, found a man, tried to settle down. I go by Mary now. I see you go by Renee." Mary told her. Renee nodded and held her nose. Mary's punches always hurt.

"It's nice to see you, Mary." Renee started but turned to face the two men. "However, that does not answer my question." Sherlock stepped forward.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. This is my associate and friend, Dr. John Watson." He stated. "We had been sent to find you. I must say it was quite a challenge."

"What do you expect? I have to be difficult to find." Renee retorted and wiped under her nose and wiped away blood. "Oh, Mary! Did you break my bloody nose again?" She asked slipping into her British voice.

Possibly." The woman answered slightly. "I'm surprised your wig hasn't come off."

"Wig?" John asked. She didn't look like she was wearing a wig. Renee smirked at Mary. She had found ways to keep it on even after being punched or thrown around.

"Yes, John, of course she is wearing a wig. Her eyebrows are brown, not black. The only other way it could be her real hair is if she dyed it black and since you cannot see her roots growing back, it is a wig." Sherlock told him. Renee eyed him. He was very similar to his brother so she wasn't surprised to see he noticed details.

"What does your brother want now?" She asked him. "I thought I was finished for the day." Mary sniffed the air near her.

"Have you been drinking again?" She asked Renee who rolled her eyes. "So that's why it took you so long to notice me."

"According to Mycroft, they have a mole and they want you to find him. He is stealing information on government spies who are out in the field. Mycroft cannot get involved with the investigation seeing as anyone and everyone in the government with high clearance is a suspect. He needs a third party to do the dirty work." Sherlock explained. Renee moved past the two men as he explained.

"Yes, but what are _you_ doing here? John, Mary, would you like anything?" She asked as she put the kettle on the stove. "I know Sherlock doesn't eat." She explained. John declined but Mary took her up on a cup of tea. This gave Sherlock a chance to think of an answer.

"I have to admit, I wanted to meet such an interesting individual. You are one of the most feared criminals with one of the largest webs of connections in the world. You offer your services to the highest bidder however, you never go against Great Brittain. You are a criminal with manners and morals. You are an interesting individual." Sherlock explained. Renee didn't even look back to him.

"Stop lying." She stated simply. Sherlock looked at her. Flattery wasn't going to get him anywhere. She turned to look at him. "You want Moriarty. You think that because I work in a very similar field that maybe I know something you don't." John looked back and forth between the two. Sherlock had told John about Renee and what she does and Mary helped fill them in on things Sherlock hadn't known.

Sherlock eyed her and she turned back to the tea. The water was still warming up so she went to the fridge and began pulling out some food. It looked as if she was going to make a sandwich.

"Of course you have information on him. IT is information we need. Our only lead was-" She cut him off.

"Found dead in the Thames. Yes, I know. Mary, are your sure you don't want anything to eat?" Mary shook her head. "Mr. Holmes,-"

"Mr. Holmes is my brother." Sherlock told her and she sighed.

"Sherlock, contrary to popular belief, I do not consider him a priority. Yes, I have some information. However, I do not handle it. The only time I look into his actions is when they may pose a threat to me and my associates. They keep tabs for me. I cannot help you." She said simply and began putting food away.

"Ms. Ladone," He said, starting to advance. "I don't think you understand how important that information is." Renee spun and held a knife out in front of her and Sherlock almost smirked at the butter knife. The only thing keeping him in line was Mary's sudden interest in the action. Mary kept her eye on the knife. John just watched, surpised.

"What you do not understand is that Moriarty is not the biggest threat out there. Despite what you think, that man is not important. Now, get back over to the other side of the kitchen." She ordered him firmly. Sherlock's eyes drifted to the knife for less than a second and Renee noticed it. "Mary, what happened to the last man who came across me with a dull knife?"

Mary sighed and looked at Sherlock. John began to stand but Mary had him sit. What the boys had forgotten with her manners and calm demeanor was that they were dealing with a criminal.

"Sherlock, step back." Mary told him soflty. Sherlock glanced at her, slightly confused. Taking her advice he stepped back a few paces and Renee tossed the knife into a sink.

"I like my personal space." She said slipping into an American accent. She slipped off her blazer and tossed it over the back of a chair as the kettle whistled. She poured two mugs and let the tea steep. The area was silent for a few minutes and Renee was thinking. She liked working for Mycroft. He paid well and the jobs were challenging enough to keep her engaged. Renee would take this job, but she would need to pull in resources. She grabbed her food and the two mugs and set them on the table. Sherlock could tell she had spent a short time as a waitress when she was younger. "Sit, Sherlock." She told him and he too sat at the table. Mary sipped her tea while watching her associate. Renee took a bite of her sandwich and watched Sherlock carefully.

It would be best if she had the team working for her, however, trying to get the Holmes brothers to do something they did not want to do was difficult. Difficult, but not impossible.

"Alright." She stated and leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. "I will give you what information I have." She said and stood. She left and retreated to her bedroom that doubled as a study. She pulled out a file and returned. She was rifling though it but didn't miss the looks of curiosity from the two men. Mary sipped her tea and had taken the other half of her sandwich. Renee didn't mind. Renee sat.

"In this file is the information I have on Moriarty. Most of it is up until his fake suicide. I knew he would be out of the ring for a while so I haven't gotten much information from my associate since then." She explained and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it swiftly and held it in a way that Sherlock could not see it. She was frustrating. "This is new." She said quietly.

John and Sherlock sat up, interested. Renee closed the file but kept the piece of paper in her hand and folded the paper. She hand John the file and stood. She reached the sink and opened a drawer. Sherlock new what she was going to do and stood abruptly, Startling John.

Renee pulled a hand gun from the drawer and pointed it at Sherlock. She would shoot him if she had to. Not kill him, but injure him and disappear with the information. They both knew this and he sat, fuming. She but the gun back and pulled out a lighter. She burned the paper and John looked at her, surprised.

"Why did you just-" He started.

"Because I don't keep copies. That little bit of information is now something I know and something you two cannot touch." She explained and let it burn. Once it was reduced to ashes, she turned and sat down. "In thirty six hours, you are going to get a call from Detective Inspector Lestrade, requesting your assistance. Accept it. I am pulling you two in for this case. Once it is done and the mole is apprehended, I will tell you what was on that paper. Do not try to hack into my computer. I do not keep digital copies."

"What do you want us to do?" He asked tensely. He was starting to become frustrated. HE needed that document.

"Solve the case. You solve the case given to you and only that case. I will handle to infiltrator. Do not step into my assignment no matter happens. You will risk everything." She told him and took a bite of her sandwich. "Guard that file with your life. It is the only one in existence and if you lose it, I will kill you. I really do not want to compromise the relationship I have with your brother but I will if I need to. Am I clear?" She asked. Sherlock glared and nodded, giving her the power to boss her around.

"I don't understand, how do you know there will be a case?" John asked, curiously. She turned and gave him a soft smile. She liked John.

"I am an important figure in the criminal underworld. I have many enemies. My sources are telling me one of my many enemies has become quite busy so I believe something will happen in the next few hours. Then Scotland yard will be out of their league due to their restrictions and then they will call you two." She began to explain and sipped her tea. "I need you two to take care of that issue for me while I handle the government. In exchange, I will give you whatever information I have on Moriarty, including what I just burned. I have more but I need to get a hold of one of my associates first. It will take a few days."

"How can we reach you?" Sherlock asked curtly. She looked at him.

"You won't. Do not reach out to me." She instructed. "If for some reason, you do need to, ask Mary. Mary, you remember how to find me?" She asked the woman who nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry. How could I forget?" Mary told her. "And don't worry, no one will be able to find your place here. Don't worry about moving." She assured Renee with a smile. Renee smiled brightly. The flat would be burned down that night.

"Excellent." She said and turned to John. "Now, Dr. Watson, can you tell me if my nose is broken?"

Sherlock sulked for the next thirty six hours. There had been no issue on the news, no explosion, no assassination, murder, threat, nothing. He was beginning to wonder if she lied or had been wrong. He thought about her. He disliked her. She had power and knew exactly what to do to get people to dance, including him. How much did she know?

He did not pursue these questions for fear of losing information. John and Mary had decided to stay at Sherlock's flat. Depending on the case, John did not like leaving Mary alone at their own place. This time was no exception, even if she did know how to protect herself. He still worried. Mary didn't mind. She enjoyed staying at the flat. tHe two men were amusing.

Sherlock's brooding was getting on John's nerves. However, towards the end of thirty six hours, Lestrade arrived at 221B baker Street and met the trio upstairs. He nodded in greeting and Sherlock stood. He usually only called. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked as he rose from the couch, is dressing robes swinging around his legs. Lestrade looked out of breath and rushed.

"You three need to come with me. We can't talk here. I'll explain everything once we hit Scotland Yard." He said. Sherlock figured it was due to the mole so he nodded and went to get dressed, he had bene lounging in his pajamas.

Once they were there, Lestrade told them what was going on. Yesterday, an assassination attempt was made on one of the members of parliament. They had reason to believe it was set up by a minor terrorist cell and they can't find them. They have reason to believe another attempt will be made so security around the almost victim has been doubled.

"There is no rule saying they will attack the same person twice. Do we know what they are after?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade shook his head.

"No. Up until a few hours after the attempt was made, we didn't even know they bloody existed. There is nothing linking back to them." Lestrade told them frustrated.

"Get me all the information you have on the incident and the group and bring it to interrogation room three. I will be working there. Once we have started working I want no one to enter that room except for yourself. We cannot trust anyone for the moment." Sherlock ordered. Lestrade nodded and left. The three remaining left his office and headed to the third interrogation room. Sherlock had John help him grab a few things from the general area around him. They took much from Donovan's desk.

Lestrade entered and saw the two boards that had be put up. One was a dry erase and the other was a quark board. The table had been pushed over to the one way window and Mary was sitting at it. The light in the room behind the mirror had been turned on so they could make sure they weren't being watched.

Mary was reading the report, looking at the description of the suspect and trying to think if there was anything to give her an indication of who it could be. She knew many people in this field, and was trying to see if she could identify the assassin. Without a picture, she didn't have much to go on.

John was watching Sherlock as he skimmed through information on the target that could be useful, every once and a while putting something on a board, bouncing a theory off John, and either discarding it, or leaving it. Sherlock knew Renee was ultimately behind it, but that was not his task. She had instructed him to take care of the assassin. Sherlock was going to try and see if there was a pattern with other attmptts in the past.

Mary had gotten a list of any and all assainations that would be similar, have any similar motive, people involved, etc. John left Sherlock's side to find a pattern, or anything usefull.

Lestrade hated what he had to say now, but they needed to know. He hated that he had to interrupt them, and destroy their focus and possibly cause tension among the three but it had to be done.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked without looking up. John looked at Greg and Mary hopped off the table and moved over to John, to ask him a question.

"John, would this building have any security cameras, do you think?" Mary asked, "Specifically in this area," She indicated. "Also, I have a question about the bullet they found."

"Detective Inspector, what do you need?" Sherlock asked, a tad irritated at being ignored. Greg looked at him and put his hands in his pockets.

"I hate to interrupt, but another assassination attepmt has been made on a member of parliament." Greg told them. All three looked at him, concerned and serious.

"Attempt?" John asked. "Did they succed?"

"Of course they didn't." Sherlock told him. "Otherwise, he would not have said an 'attepmt'." He scoffed and turned back to his work.

"They didn't get the member of parliament," Greg said. He sounded like he had more to say.

"But?" Mary urged. Greg looked at his feet briefly before looking at the others.

"The man was saved, but he was pushed out of the way by a police officer on duty in the building. He's dead. Bleed out before help could get there." Lestrade told them. John looked surprised and concern. Mary looked at Lestrade with sympathy. One of his was killed in the line of duty. that was never pleasant, even if you never knew the person. However, Shrelock stared at Lestrade with interest.

"We need to see that body." He stated and stood, grabbing his coat. "Specifically, we need to see the wound, and the bullet. Mary, John hurry." Sherlock ordered. Greg nodded and moved out of the room.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them not to touch the body. It should be in the morgue by now." Greg told them and Sherlock rushed passed. John thanked him and Mary offered a small, understanding smile as she passed.

While in the cab, Mary spoke with John about the bullet and where it was found, along with the estimated projectile path. With Sherlock's help, they were able to conclude that the shot was made from another building by a professional sniper, most likely ex military. Sherlock expected to find the same type of bullet in the body, but needed to see it to make sure.

The three waltzed into the hospital and cornered a nurse, asking to be lead to the morgue. A different nurse, who had been informed of what was going on, had to step in. She lead them into the morgue.

"Stay here. I'll wheel the body onto a table for you." She said. John nodded at her in thanks.

"The only thing I don't understand is the gun the sniper used." Mary said, gaining the attention of the two men with her as she looked at the papers she had again.

"What's wrong about it?" John asked.

"If they are ex military, especially a sniper, they shouldn't have missed." She told them. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "The gun they used, if this report is correct, comes with tools to ensure they don't miss. So how is that man still alive?" Mary asked looking at her husband and Sherlock.

"They missed on purpose?" John asked. Sherlock sighed through his nose.

"They were hired by Renee." Sherlock told him. "I didn't believe they were instructed to kill, only to cause a distraction. That is, until now." He told them. The dead cop now through a wrench in his theory. The nurse returned at this point, looking quite panicked and rushed passed the three, heading straight for the phone on the desk.

"Where is Dr. Feron?" She asked hastily. She was most likely looking for the coroner. "She needs to be found. I have a missing body." The statement caught all of their attention. "Get security on every exit, and on every bus and someone get in touch with Dr. Feron!" She spoke hastily before getting off the phone and turning to the three.

"How is there a missing body?" John asked, clearly surprised. "Did it just get up and walk away?"

"John," Mary said, trying to get him to calm down. The poor nurse had enough on her plate.

"We need all of your security footage for this room and all exits." Sherlock said. "Obviously, someone doesn't want us to see this body."

Back at Scotland yard, Sherlock, Mary, and John were looking at Lestrades computer, going over the video footage. The body was sitting on the operation table, untouched for a few minutes, before someone dressed as an EMT walked in with a gurney, moved the body into a body bag, and walked out. Not once was there another person in the hall with them. Their hat blocked their face, and they couldn't make out the gender. Sherlock wanted to hit the desk in frustration.

Lestrade ran into his office, breathless, getting the attention of John and Mary. Sherlock kept his eyes on the screen, waiting for a slip up, but kept his ears open.

"We have another incident." He panted. Sherlock glanced up at him. "No one's dead, but Mycroft's assistant took a bullet to the shoulder. She's in the hospital now, surgery"

"ANthea?" John asked and turned to Sherlock. "Are you still sure it's Renee?"

"Who's Renee?" Greg asked. Sherlock hummed in thought. Was the person working for Renee or is this terrorist cell a new group making their debut?

"I need information on where these attacks are taking place. When, where, who is the target?" Sherlock said as he stood and made his way out of the office. There was nothing helpful in the video clip. Once the three were in the interogtaion room, Sherlock spun to face Mary.

"You know how to find her." He stated.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"You know how to find Renee." He repeated. Mary nodded. "I need you to find her, make sure this is her and not a separate group." Mary nodded and made to leave, but John spoke up.

"I'm going with you." He stated. "I don't want you out there with this group shooting people."

"John, she will be fine. She wouldn't hold to the patter of their targets. I need you here." Sherlock stated. John was about to interject but Mary stopped him with a smile.

"I'll be fine John." She promised. "I'll ring you when I have something." John let her go, but concern was clear on his face. She could handle herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Sherlock began reviewing all the information on the incidents and was able to theorize a pattern. He was on the phone with his brother in heart beat.

"Brother dear. I have the need to socialize with important figures in the British government. When is the next gathering?" Sherlock asked. John looked at his friend like he had four heads. "Is there a formal event or gathering? A gala perhaps?" John couldn't hear Mycroft but John suspected Mycroft smelled bullshit. "Yes, I do. I need an invitation for myself and John. No garuntees." Sherlock added and hung up the phone before turning to the doctor. "I hope you still fit in your military uniform, John."

John and Sherlock sat in the dark car Mycroft had sent for them. Sherlock had gotten them into the gala that had been planned for that night. There would be many figure heads there along with foreign dignitaries, primarily ambassadors. Sherlock wasn't aware of why they were gathering, and he had no need to. Security had only been slightly increased, at Sherlock's instruction, and all windows had been descretely replaced with bullet proof glass.

John shifted in his dress uniform. It just barely fit him. Sherlock sat in his tux, texting someone. He had yet to explain to John in full length as to what was going on. All he knew, was that there was going to be a possible attempt. The car stopped, and the chauffer opened the door. The two men exited the vehicle and were escorted inside. The room they were escorted to, after ebign checked by security, was a large ball room. People were in the center of the room dancing and others stood on the outer edge, either near the buffet table or in small clusters, speaking with one another. Men and women walked around with trays, offering food and drinks.

Sherlock spied Mycroft in a corner with a red headed woman on his arm and speaking to a French Ambassador and his date. Sherlock scanned the room as he and John walked around casually.

"Do you see anything?" John asked quietly as he sipped from a glass of champagne that had been ffered to him. Sherlock kept looking. His eyes stuck on two women in a corner. Neither seemed to be a government official, so they were most likely brought as dates or translators. Possibly family members of the dignitaries. One woman was a blond and kept her face to her friend. Sherlock couldn't get a good look at her. She kept her hand over her mouth as she laughed with the strawberry red head next to her. The red head was blatantly staring and pointing at John. She fancied him. Excellent. Sherlock glanced at his friend before looking at the two women. He cursed himself when he saw the blonde woman's head turn back to her friend. She had been looking.

"John, in the corner opposite of us are to women. The red headed one is going to ask you to dance. You must accept." Sherlock instructed turning to face the shorter man. John looked at him confued.

"What? Why? How can you tell?" John asked. Sherlock sighed.

"Just accept. This will give you an excellent chance to look at the people in the room. You know how I work, what to look for. If you see someone who fits our description, come find me." Sherlock instructed. John nodded and saw the woman was approaching them.

"What are you going to do?" John asked. Sherlock almost responded but the woman had stopped in front of John. She wore a stunning dark blue dress.

"Care to dance?" She asked with a German accent and a flirty smile. Sherlock offered John a false smile and relieved the man of his glass so he could dance with the lady.

"Don't be shy, John. She likes you." Sherlock told him, feigning support. John shot him a look before accepting with a bright smile. The two went off to join the rest of the dancing people and Sherlock began to wander again, eyes picking out every detail of a person. He lost the blonde woman from before and couldn't even find her dark green dress in the sea of people. She didn't matter.

"Brother dear, so nice of you to come." Mycroft spoke, catching Sherlock's attention. "This is Laura Lessler."He introduced the woman on his arm. She had deep red hair (natural) and wore a tight black dress that flared slightly at her waist, giving her the ability to move if needed. Her dress was sleeveless. "Laura is my head of security. She and her team are one of the best in Brittain." Mycroft stated. Sherlock stuck out his hand and Laura shook it with a small smile.

"Sherlock Holmes." He introduced with a polite smile. Laura returned it.

"Pleasure to meet you." She spoke with a professional tone. "It there is anything you need or notice, just let me know. I will inform my team immediately." Sherlock nodded at her. She must have been competent enough for Mycroft to trust her.

"So, brother dear, anything catch your eye?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock understood what he was asking and shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I must say, it would be much easier without you distracting me." Sherlock said bluntly. Laura snorted slightly at Sherlock's observation. He glanced at her and back at his brother. Mycroft scowled.

"Sherlock, this situation calls for discretion and a delicate hand. I ask you inform Laura of anyone you may suspect to be the threat. Do not approach them." He said firmly. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sherlock." He chided.

"Yes, yes. Go eat cake or something and let me do my job." Sherlock grumbled. Laura tried not to smile and Sherlock saw.

"Mycroft, I'd very much like a drink. Could you fetch me something? I would very much like to speak with your brother." Laura asked. Mycroft almost rolled his eyes and left. Laura turned to Sherlock. "This gala is to promote peace and unity of all the countries present. If something were to go wrong, spark mistrust, it could very well lead to tension between countries. We are trying to avoid this." Sherlock sighed.

"I have been asked to stop an assassin. I intend to do just that. The trust between countries is no concern to me." Sherlock told her. Laura bit her lip and thought.

"My job is to make sure everything goes smoothly and the issue is handled discreetly. I intend to do just that." She told him firmly. "How about a compromise. If you see someone who you believe is a threat, approach them. Introduce yourself. I will keep an eye on you. If you are certain they need to be dealt with, put your hand on their arm like so." She demonstrated and put her hand on his upper arm, right near his shoulder. If Sherlock were to replicate it, it would seem to be a casual gesture of familiarity. "One you do this, walk away and I will personally escort them out."

Sherlock thought on her plan. It would be an effective way to have the man or woman removed from the area. It would keep everyone happy. Besides, if the person were to kick up a fuss, people nearby would be in danger of a stray bullet. Sherlock nodded. Laura was an intelligent woman. Perhaps she would be useful to him in the future. Mycroft returned and handed her a glass. She smiled at him and took a sip, slipper her arm around his again.

"So, how is Anthea?" She asked.

"Oh, she will be fine. However, she is upset to have missed tonight. I have her at home resting for the week." Mycroft told her. Sherlock looked around the room, not paying attention to the conversation. "If you will excuse us, brother, We have more people to greet." Mycroft said. Sherlock glanced at him, nodding. The two walked away and Sherlock looked around again.

There was no one fitting the description. John was still dancing with the woman and glancing around. At one point, John was dragged over into a conversation with a few men and women. Sherlock kept scanning the room. There was nothing, no one. Perhaps the person would try from a distance again. That owudl prove difficult for Sherlock to catch the culprit. His best chance was for the person to get impatient and try to kill someone at a shorter distance.

John had gotten the woman to dance again and Sherlock watched them. He was keeping the woman happy and still focusing on the people around him. He locked eyes with Sherlock and Sherlock could tell he saw nothing. Sherlock shrugged slightly, letting him know he was having the same issue. Sherlock locked eyes with Laura few times and she offered him a smile or two. Time passed and Sherlock was getting frustrated. Then he spied something. There was a guest in a simple tux, no decorations whatsoever, speaking with an ambassador. Sherlock looked at the man. If anything, he was a member of parliament, most likely lesser position than that. Perhaps a director's assistant. What would he be doing speaking with an ambassador? Sherlock watched as he moved to the Ambassador's colleague, one of his men who had responsibilities delegated to him. He was not a major political figure, most of them were unheard of. Paper pushers working under the major political figure heads. He matches the other targets. So far all of the targets had been in small positions of power. Anthea, the member of parliament who had not actually been a member in years, and the first target. That was the killer.

Sherlock began making his way over and made sure to pass in Laura's view. Sherlock didn't get far. He took five steps in the man's direction before a short woman stood before him. She appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his hands. She guided one to her waist and held the other. Her hand gently grabbed his shoulder and she smoothly directed them onto the dance floor. She had intercepted him.

Sherlock looked at the woman and instantly recognized the green dress and blonde hair. The dress was a deep green velvet with lace sleeves that ended at her wrists and a lace back. It was a stunning dress that clung to her figure glently. Her hair was parted on the side and gently fell past her shoulders. It smelled of hair bleach but it was mostly masked by her perfume and hair product. It smelled of jasmine. She wore a bright shade of red that Sherlock recognized from a few days ago. He damn near scowled.

"Renee." He greeted. "I almost didn't recognize you." He spoke lowly and pulled her closer to him so he could get closer to his ear. tHe closer they were, the quieter he could be.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way." She told him firmly. He couldn't detect anger in her voice, but the words themselves told him as much. She didn't beat around the bush.

"You told me to catch an assassin." He told her. "Your instructions brought me here. I should be asking why _you_ are in _my_ way." Her grip on his shoulder tensed. She really wanted to punch him.

"Very well." She said. "Look over my shoulder at the British man next to the Russian Diplomat's assistant. The British man is a forensic accountant for the British intelligence." She informed him. Sherlock looked at who she was talking about and scowled.

"That was my assassin." He told her. "When you stepped in, you prevented me from outing him to Mycroft's security." Sherlock told her and shifted them slightly so Renee could see Laura. "The woman with my brother is the head of a security team here to neutralize him."

"Hu." She breathed. "I'm glad I stopped you." She said slipping into an American accent. Sherlock scowled and looked at her. She began to explain. "The man you think is an assassin is my mole. All I need is solid proof before I can take him out. Your assassin isn't here."

"So you did for the terrorist group." Sherlock accused. She let out a small laugh, it was quiet.

"They never existed. Still don't. Some of my men were paid to make it seem like they were a terrorist group. There is only one assassin. The other two of my men have been keeping security and the Scotland yard busy while I worked." She explained.

"You instructed them to create a pattern that would suggest one would be here tonight." He told her, hypothesizing. She nodded. "If you didn't want me in the way, why lead me here?"

"I needed your presence to spook the mole into action. He would not blatantly approach his client in such a crowd. It would look too suspicious. The people here know who he is for the most part." She explained. "You were not supposed to approach him. You Holmes brothers are too observant sometimes." She said with a sigh. Sherlock smirked.

"Do not blame me for exceeding at my job." He said with humor. She rolled her eyes before she froze.

"Shit." She whispered. "We need to get over to your brother." She told him as she watched her target leave with his client. Sherlock tried to turn and look but she pulled his face to look at her. "Don't fucking look, you'll give us away. Get us to your brother." She ordered. Sherlock scowled and rolled his eyes and danced them closer to his brother before turning to stand next to her and leading her to him. She smiled falsely at the older Holmes and he saw right through it. Renee looked directly at the woman next to him. "You are the head of security?" She asked. Laura nodded. Renee stuck her hand out and Laura grabbed it. "Come with me. You boys play nice." She ordered and the two women walked away, smiling and giggling, keeping up appearances.

Sherlock looked to his brother who looked exasperated and pinched his nose as if he had a headache. Sherlock smirked, enjoying seeing his brother so annoyed.

"Lovely associate of yours." Sherlock chided lacing his voice with sarcasm.

"Somedays I don't know who I would rather work with. You or her." Mycroft told him. John joined them soon and was greeted my Mycroft.

"How kind of you to join us, Doctor Watson." He greeted.

"Hello, Mycroft. Sherlock, what's going on? Who were you just dancing with?" John asked.

"Our client from earlier, Renee." Sherlock answered. "The assassin is not here, according ot her, but she has found the mole. I believe she is in pursuit now. Mycroft, I suggest you close every exit before he escapes." Sherlock said. Mycroft took a sip of champagne and ignored his brother. Sherlock glared at the older sibling. All of the day's hard work was going to waste.

"If I interfere, she'll have my head." Mycroft stated simply. "Well, your job is completed. Feel free to stay and enjoy the evening." Mycroft told them. John just looked at the two confused but Sherlock scowled and turned to leave.

"John, we aren't needed here. Let's go." Sherlock said. John raised his eyebrows and followed his friend. He could tell by Sherlock's posture that he was frustrated. John would have to keep an eye on his gun. Mrs. Hudson would be livid if the wall received anymore bullet holes.

John followed in silence as Sherlock stormed out. Sherlock was frustrated. He wanted to finish the case, but Renee was doing that. And he knew any attempt to finish it himself would be blocked by Mycroft. He ran his hands threw his hair, frustrated. John and Sherlock retrieved their coats and the chaufer Mycroft lent them picked them up.

"Well, that was an interesting evening." John comment as they climbed in a drove off. "So is there anything else we need to do? What about the assasins? The terroists?" John asked. Sherlock sighed.

"After tonight, the group will no longer be a threat. They are associates of Ms. Ladone, hired to act as a distraction. Our job was to make them seem like an actual threat." Sherlock explained. "If we were not involved, that would have meant Scotland Yard and the British government was not concerned. The focus would be on the terrorists and not on the mole, giving him room to get comfortable."

John thought about this plan of hers. It seemed so far fetched, but it worked. John just shrugged and leaned back in his seat. He was tired and ready to go home. He hadn't heard from Mary and checked his phone. There was nothing. He hadn't heard from her since she had left to seek out Renee. And Renee was at the gala. Perhaps Mary was at the flat. John sent her a text, letting her know to meet them at Sherlock's flat.

"So Sherlock," John started. "do you think she'll contact us with the information on Moriarty?" Sherlock looked at him. He had momentarily forgotten about that end of the bargin in his frustration. Sherlock thought for a moment.

"If not, we will have to hunt her down again." Sherlock said and checked his phone. He sent a text to Lestrade, telling him not to bother with the case. It was over. If he wanted details he needed to speak with Mycroft.

"She was interesting." John said, trying to make conversation, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John, brows furrowed. "Think we'll work with her again?"

"I do hope not." Sherlock answered.

*bonus if you get the reference


End file.
